Numerous cables are used in motor vehicles or aircrafts, for example, and are often required in large numbers. A simple design and an uncomplicated preassembly are of great importance for the cost-effective provision of corresponding cables. Cables of this type must be manufactured such that they allow the transmission of signals at high data rates as required in a high-quality transmission of video signals, for example.
A multi-lead shielded cable, which includes a coupler element, is described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0199205. One of the disadvantages of the configuration described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0199205 is that the transmittable data rates are limited and that relatively many additional parts are required to produce such a cable.